Damages
by Radio Interference
Summary: shifting uncomfort
1. h

**

* * *

**

Let's try something a little different this time.

* * *

Gasp for air.

Sneeze.

Disgusting. I'm disgusted, except not yet. The thought process hasn't caught up with that.

Reach for a tissue paper and get air. Damnit. Spring cleaning? Not even spring yet. Where is all the shit?

Sniff. Wipe my nose with my shoulder.

Open my eyes.

Blinding white light;

Suddenly I feel a wave of panic take over.

Jerk up to my knees.

Grasp my head, for some rEASON MY HEAD FEELS LIKE ITS ABOUT TO EXPLODE and BLINDING WHITE LIGHT

SON OF A BITCH

Close eyes as tight as I can. Curl into a ball- what does that have any effect on?

Scramble to feet, and look. My eyes still burn but it's from the crap lighting in here.

What is here?

A wall, 20 tiles. Ceiling? More tiles. Turn around.

A wall.

A wall.

A wall.

A floor.

What is this place?

Pounding on a wall… But every strike against the white panel hurts. And I still don't know my way out of here.

Out of here out of where? Where am I? where am I? Where? Where?

I just want to go home.

Damnit.

Cough.

I still don't know where I am.

I look up. I see no lighting in here whatsoever, yet it's very bright..

Fucking hate this

I just hope someone out there is watching.

I can't handle this.


	2. e

This is too easy.

Is it?

I guess I should learn to take thing for face value. You got good out of the situation, anyway.

Maybe I'm getting paranoid.


	3. l

It's been 3 days and he's no where to be found

No. that's not true. Is it?

3 days ago.

Can't even remember anything. I don't even remember what I just ate!

Think. Think harder.

Microprocessor.

The microprocessor.

Forgot all about it! What, third alpha maybe? Beta? I'm sure I ran a few test and released a stable.

I think.

Come on Miles, keep it together!

And then I don't remember next. I know Sonic left somewhere.

Sally said not to worry though, Sonic could handle himself, keep working on the

The.

Forgotten again.

WhAT was I even talking about?

!!!


	4. glassbox

I don't think I will be getting out of here soon.

It sounds terrible to think of it that way. Discouraging. But I don't see another way out. Not yet, anyway.

I guess I've settled in. I guess. I've set up a corner for bodily things like pissing and shitting. Don't know about eating or hygiene.

,m

Now that I think about it

I feel like all hope is gone. But I don't know what to do next.

I have to get out of here. Somehow.

* * *

_A blinding white light. Staggering. Pain fills my head. Ffffffffffffffffffffff_

_IT feels like someone has just tore something out of my stomafiuvdgifdigrgroiggreGR$G%REGYHTGI%RYIH%$IT^I%$IHIRFR_

_Collapse to the ground _

_Fade to black_

_

* * *

_

I don't even think this will work.

I have to try. I have to try.

I have to

I have to

.-

-

-

-

.

-

.

Okay.

Fuck. Hope this works.

Horizontal

* * *

Vertical.

About to hit ground again.

This is kind of like running a loop! I feel giddy, almost. Even if this idea is complete shit.

Everything is just a blur now. White and black.

White and black.

I feel kind of sick.

Empty my stomach of whatever was left in there- it feels acidic coming up, it burns, part of it splashes me in the face

Almost stumbled.

But I'm still going. Still going. Thank god.

Time to put this plan into effect.

Start angling to the target. I know this is what I'm supposed to be aiming at- I smeared it with some of my shit. As convulted as it seems. But I can still see what seems to be an X- or a T, maybe? I can see it.

Hope this works.

Hope this

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK

* * *

_I really wonder where everyone else is. Maybe this is a solo mission. Maybe I didn't read the description carefully enough. Either way it's something I have faced before. I can handle it. I can handle it._

_Keep telling that to yourself. Everything's going to be fine._


	5. eyesore

I don't think I will be getting out of here soon.

It sounds terrible to think of it that way. Discouraging. But I don't see another way out. Not yet, anyway.

I guess I've settled in. I guess. I've set up a corner for bodily things like pissing and shitting. Don't know about eating or hygiene.

,m

Now that I think about it

I feel like all hope is gone. But I don't know what to do next.

I have to get out of here. Somehow.

* * *

_A blinding white light. Staggering. Pain fills my head. Ffffffffffffffffffffff_

_IT feels like someone has just tore something out of my stomafiuvdgifdigrgroiggreGR$G%REGYHTGI%RYIH%$IT^I%$IHIRFR_

_Collapse to the ground _

_Fade to black_

_

* * *

_

I don't even think this will work.

I have to try. I have to try.

I have to

I have to

.

Fuck. Hope this works.

Horizontal

* * *

Vertical.

About to hit ground again.

This is kind of like running a loop! I feel giddy, almost. Even if this idea is complete shit.

Everything is just a blur now. White and black.

White and black.

I feel kind of sick.

Empty my stomach of whatever was left in there- it feels acidic coming up, it burns, part of it splashes me in the face

Almost stumbled.

But I'm still going. Still going. Thank god.

Time to put this plan into effect.

Start angling to the target. I know this is what I'm supposed to be aiming at- I smeared it with some of my shit. As convulted as it

seems. But I can still see what seems to be an X- or a T, maybe? I can see it.

Hope this works.

Hope this

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUCK

* * *

_I really wonder where everyone else is. Maybe this is a solo mission. Maybe I didn't read the description carefully enough. Either way it's something I have faced before. I can handle this_


	6. cube

"when are we setting up the search party?"

"Search party?"

Look up. I don't know whether to be surprised or disgusted.

"You know. Looking for Sonic."

Sally doesn't answer.

"Sally, I don't know whether to be concerned about the fact you didn't answer."

"Don't," she says almost casually.

Sitting in a inconspicuous café in one of those parlors with the trite little overhead lamp and the little table. I ordered something but I never got it. Actually, I don't think I ordered anything. Wearing some uncomfortable clothes, a disguise. Just in case someone recognizes up.

-

-

-

.

-

Man, I hate this.

I try again.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Like what, Antoine?" She says, bluntly.

"For one thing, you've really done everythin- no, doing nothing. Nothing at all. Then you send Sonic by himself on some mission, calling it that, because I really don't know what he's doing- now he's failed to respond and you're not doing anything."

She looks sideways, idly stirring the straw in the empty glass of ice. Condensation drips from the glass, like it's sweating, terrified of some unseen figure from behind the curtain. Finally, she talks for more than three words.

"I'd hardly call that hiding something, Antoine."

"What do you call it?"

"What do you call everything else I have done for the Freedom Fighters?"

Fuck it.

I change the subject.

"…What do you think happened to Sonic?"

She is very intent about the wall. Trying to stare a hole through it.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You sent him out on the damn mission." I down the water. My head hurts, somehow. Too many late nights. "Considering that, you didn't really tell me, tell us, what it was about."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"You should."

"But I don't."

"You're terrible," I say.

She says nothing.

…

…

…

I don't fucking believe this.

………………………………........................................................................................................

The fucking leader of them all.

"So that's it," reply I, talking to no one in particular- The wall, maybe?

Fuck you, wall.

"You're going to give up? Give up on him?"

I can feel anger boiling, fist clenching, the whole nine yards.

"You disappoint me, Sally!"

She looks at me, with an expression I can't start to decode- I don't even know if I'm supposed to feel bad or something

And she says,

"Sometimes, even in the hardest situations… We cannot save the ones we love."

Feel, feel more disgusted than I ever have

* * *

"Ma'am?" Says the waiter.

A young man, a tall dog who gives off the impression of someone who hates his job enough to work there to spite himself. Why does he hate himself? Does he hate himself? What am I even talking about, assuming someone's personal li-

"I couldn't help but notice seeing you here for an amount of time. Are you having trouble receiving your order?" He says, politely.

"No," I say. I'm fine. Thank you for asking.

No problem. If you have any questions there is more of the staff up front.

He walks away and now I'm the only one in here.

I'm alone.

Just like every other day.


	7. iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]

Almost done, I see.

First solid build- Meaning, something that doesn't crash every thirty seconds. I hope.

Rotor was suggesting Gentoo, but no, I assured him, I could handle this.

I can handle this!

"Good luck, pumpkin," she says, lying down.

She trusts her life with me.

Sure thing. Sure thing. I can do this.

Why am I even nervous? It's just a big update. Right.

[||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]

See? Easy!

I can do this.

* * *

Fall forward, into something that feels like plastic? The kind of things you use the bag groceries. That kind of material.

I tumble through it, getting caught up only for moments before my quills catch up to me and pulverize whatever this is. I fall down from something, entangled in between something and some fucking super fresh bags.

Land on the ground or something hard. A feeling of giddiness, a shock to the system guides me to tear away these, these, I don't know what they are. I stand up and brush them away.

I'm fucking free

God damni

* * *

[|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||]

* * *

**Welcome to the Elias organization software, designed by P&R tech**

**4.69 Freedom Fighters edition**

**Enter password: **********

**Welcome, admin!**

**

* * *

**

Gasp for air, kicking and yelling.

I guess I should have known.

Every breath burns the lungs. I realize I haven't been keeping time since I was stuck in

The cube? Or something.

Some kind of imprisonment. It's affected me. Somehow.

I look ahead of me, as far as the eyes can see. Wires. Bundles of wires. Sparks. Electricity pulsing.

It burns, for some reason. I look up, seeing I can't reach back into the room without assistance. There's got to be another way out of here…

Like a machete.

I grab a quill and start hacking away.

* * *

**Alerts: on**

**SysDesc Alerts set.**

**Activate**

**System started.**

**

* * *

**

[|||||||||||||||||||||||]

What?

No, it can't be another mission…

I'm not done yet!

I'm not done yet! No! no! No!

* * *

I lean back in the chair and sigh.

I hope I've found favor with you all.

* * *

I've reached the core.

The core of something… I don't know. Pulsing and red, a sphere that pounds and breathes, and _lives, _if I weren't so concerned with getting the fuck out of here I'd be inspired by this work.

But I am concerned. Whatever it is, to me in this mad wave of getting out of here- it's just a neon, a neon ball of hot shit. I could care less, but I'm sure to give it a wide berth in case I brush up against it and I fry.

I fear this is a waste. A waste of energy, even. I don't know.

I can't even feel my face in the least. I'm just getting out.

* * *

Stalling… Stalling…

I can't stop now

No!

* * *

A throbbing pain in my right wrist. This isn't some kind of sprain or anything. This hurts.

I stumble backwards, coughing, wondering what the hell happened here. The pain seems to get worse as time progresses. I see myself not even making any movement. I've stopped walking completely, dropped the pill, clutching the wrist.

Thud. Hitting the ground, curling up rolling around yelling like a bastard. Shit. It hurrrrrrrrrts

The world famous Sonic the Hedgehog, so called savior…

Defeated by a fucking cramp in the arm.

Reminding me of my own mortality. I'm not god. I hurt.

Sometimes I feel like nothing's worth anything anymore.

* * *

You are sure this is what the GPS was working for?

Yes.

It may be bad by now. I don't know what sort of shit happens inside the human body…

It was your fucking idea!

No it wasn't. You started this mission with no notice.

I did.

You did.

…Just trust in me once, okay?

I'm trying, Sally, I'm trying.

* * *

[|||||||||]

UPLOAD PAUSED


	8. QUERYRc CHECKSUM

_Server=CONNECT_

_IDENTIFY::IDENTIFY_

_CONNECT::IDENTIFY::SURROUNDINGS:::SERVERGPS _

_Inauguration 7 BETA_

_CONNECT_

_Query:/query $$?="  
.ic:/rcck $$?="  
.Away  
..Set Away...:/away $$?="E  
..Set Back:/away  
.List Channels:/list_

.Lusers:/lsers

.Time:/time  
Names  
.#C:/names #rc  
.#chelp: /names #rchelp  
.names ?:/names #$$?="En  
Join  
.RC:/join #rc  
.#chelp:/run #rchelp  
.join ?:/join #$  
Query  
.query ?:/query $$?=  
Other  
.Whois ?:/whois $$?="

Edit Notes:/run

_.#error:c/#rc /run /run _

* * *

"You don't look so good, ...are you okay?"

"Yeah sugah, I'm right as rain"

"Okay then."

"Antoine, I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't well."

"Wouldn't we all?"


End file.
